


Kiss An Angel Good Morning

by Yvhvhvtke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvhvhvtke/pseuds/Yvhvhvtke
Summary: Dean has a drunken one night stand with a man. A MAN! There’s no way that really happened, but when he sees glimpses of him every time he’s with a woman...he starts to wonder.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Kiss An Angel Good Morning

Sam watched as Dean took yet another drink. “Dean, you know that was your fault right?”

Dean stopped mid sip and held up one finger, silencing Sam. “Just stop. I don’t need to hear any shit from you right now.”

Sam rolled his eyes and watched on as Dean got more and more wasted with every drink he ordered. “You know, if you would just listen to that angel on your shoulder instead of the demon, then we wouldn’t have these problems.”

Dean glared at Sam and grabbed his drink from the bar, poured it into his own cup and downed both at one time. “Sammy, I don’t need to listen to an angel on my shoulder. What I need right now, is a beautiful angel in my lap.” Dean said with a slur. 

Both men jumped and looked at the gorgeous man who had placed himself in Dean’s lap. “Is this better?” the man asked, in a gravelly voice. Dean swallowed hard and nodded dumbly, as Sam watched on with wide eyes.

The two men’s eyes stared into each other, green focusing on blue, as the stranger ran his fingers over Dean’s neck, carding them through the short hair, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean didn’t hesitate for a moment. One hand went to the stranger's hip, as the other found its way to his back and pulled him in closer. 

——

Dean woke the next morning with a wicked hangover. He felt a warm body beside him and glanced over to see a flash of skin peeking out from under the mound of blankets. He shifted the blankets a little to reveal part of a wing tattoo on the person’s back. Dean smirked a little, then groaned as he slowly got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

Sam already had breakfast going and had Tylenol and water sitting on the table for Dean. Dean took the pills, then fell into the chair at the table with a groan.

“So, uh, you and Cas really hit it off last night.”

Dean’s lips curled up in a half smirk. “Best damn blow job I’ve ever had.”

Sam eyed Dean carefully. “So you remember last night?”

“Not really.” Dean said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh…”

Dean jumped a little when an arm wrapped around his torso and a scratchy kiss was placed on his temple. “Good morning.” Was whispered into his ear in a deep male voice, before the other person grabbed Dean’s mug and took a sip. 

It took a moment for Dean’s hung over brain to process, but Sam saw the exact moment that it finally had. Dean jumped out of the chair, causing it to fall, and stood there staring at the man in front of him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dean’s eyes took in the other man, the marks on his body, the wings on his back. “No…”

Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head as he looked at Dean. “No, what?”

Dean shook his head as he backed away from the table. “No. Nuh uh. There’s no way I… I’m not awake. This is a nightmare, right?”

Sam shook his head sadly. "I knew this wouldn't go well," he muttered. "Dean, this is Castiel. He's the guy you picked up at the bar last night."

Dean's eyes shifted wildly between Sam and the dark-haired man. "Not funny, Samantha." He stormed out of the kitchen, calling out over his shoulder, "Just pay him and get him outta here!"

——

It had been two months since Dean’s drunken rendezvous with Cas. Dean thought that he’d sleep with the first hot chick with large breasts and everything would be back to normal. Boy, was he wrong. First, there was that blonde in Des Moines. She had curves that’d make Baby jealous. She was going to town on Dean’s cock, taking him deep and doing amazing things with her tongue, but when he grabbed her hair and looked down at her, he was met with short, messy, dark hair and blue eyes staring up at him. He came hard at the mental image in front of him.

Then, there was the brunette with a pixie cut in Salt Lake. Her skin was soft and supple. Her moans were like music coming down from heaven. Dean sucked a mark on to her collarbone, only to pull back and be met with Cas’ marked up torso arched toward him with his fingers in his hair, pulling hard as he moaned Dean’s name. Dean came as soon as his name left Cas’ lips.

Dean even went as far as looking up an ex, of sorts, Lisa. Everything about her was familiar. She could still bend in ways that’d make any man cream their jeans. Dean had her against the wall, bent forward with one foot planted on the floor and the other leg pressing against his chest so she was doing the splits. He was nearing his release, thinking he’d finally gotten past the memory of what had happened. He closed his eyes and ran his hand over Lisa’s smooth calf, while he kissed near her ankle. When he opened them, he was met with wings on a muscular back. The feminine figure felt less fragile and Dean let himself go, moaning Cas’ name as he pushed himself deeper and exploded inside of Lisa. Lisa questioned him about the wrong name and he told her about Cassandra, the gorgeous one night stand with captivating blue eyes and dark wavy hair.

There were more than that, but Dean tried not to think about just how many times he’d seen Castiel. How many times he’d cum to images of Castiel. He replayed the conversation he’d had with Lisa. She’d said that if this Cassandra was able to have such a hold over him, after just one night, then maybe, just maybe, he should give her a real chance. But it wasn’t that easy, Cassandra didn’t exist, Cas did, and Dean was not gay.

It took Dean three more failed attempts, and even one night of trying to be with a guy, while Sam wasn’t around, before Dean had finally had enough. He and Sam checked out of their hotel and loaded into the Impala, with the plan of heading for Austin, TX. There was a distillery in the area having issues that needed their help. 

Sam was messing with his laptop and looking at books, trying to figure out what was causing the issues and how to help, when he happened to look up and notice that they were heading north. “Uh, Texas is the other direction.”

“I know.”

“Then, where are we going?” Sam asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

“Pontiac.” Sam took a deep breath and glanced at Dean. “I’m not gay.”

The corner of Sam’s lips curled up into a smirk. “Didn’t say you were. I don’t know why you’d think I had.”

“Because you...you know what? Shut up.”

Sam huffed out a laugh as he closed his book. “Dean, you know if you…”

“You wanna walk back to Kansas?”

Sam laughed and held his hands up in defeat. “All I’m saying is…”

“One more word, Sammy, and you’re walking.”

Sam shook his head and went back to his book. As the number of miles between them and Pontiac decreased, Dean’s nerves increased. Sam watched as his brother gripped the steering wheel tighter and kept fanning his flannel to cool himself.

“You sure you want to do this?”

Dean cut his eyes from the road for a moment to look at his brother. “No. I mean, I don’t know.”

“What are you going to do if you don’t find him?”

Dean swallowed hard, but shrugged nonchalantly. “Head for Texas. Should have done that in the first place.”

Sam shook his head and watched in silence as they made their way to the seedy bar they’d visited just two months ago. Dean was a mess, but was trying his best to look calm and collected on the outside. His knuckles were white as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. They’d been parked for at least five minutes, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to let go and get out of the car.

“You’re going to leave permanent indentations if you squeeze any harder.”

Dean jumped and released the steering wheel, rubbing his hands on his jeans to wipe off the sweat. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. “Come on. I need a drink, or ten.” He said as he entered the bar with Sam in tow.

The brothers sat at the bar, Dean with a drink in his hand, but never taking a sip. His eyes fixed on a mark on the wall in front of him, afraid to look around and find the one person he was looking for. Sam nudged Dean and motioned to a group of friends. Dean’s eyes worked against him and looked. His whole body relaxed when his sight landed on Cas.

“You going to go say hi?”

“No.”

Sam scrubbed his hand over his face. “So, we drove all this way, for you to sit here with a warm beer and ignore his presence?”

Dean glared at Sam and took a swig of his beer, only to find out that it was indeed warm. He scrunched his nose as he forced himself to swallow the room temperature liquid. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and walking over to the group.

Cas laughed at a joke a friend had told, his laughter being cut short when he noticed the other man. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Dean’s eyes darted around the group before locking on Cas. “Can we talk?”

Cas scooted closer to the man next to him, leaning into him until the other man wrapped his arms around him. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m with someone.”

Dean’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, the feeling quickly turning into jealousy and rage as he watched the man Cas was with pull him closer and kiss him. Dean’s eyes didn’t miss how one hand made its way to Cas’ firm ass and pulled their hips together. He definitely didn’t miss when Cas’ hand pressed on the other man’s chest, trying to push him away. 

Dean grabbed the other man’s arm and ripped him away from Cas, throwing him against the wall and punching him square in the jaw.

“Dean! Stop!” Cas cried out as he tried to separate the two.

Sam hurried over and grabbed Dean in a bear hug, pulling him away from the couple as he kicked and fought the hold.

“Touch him again, asshole! I’ll fucking kill you!”

Cas dipped a napkin in ice water and gently helped clean up Balthazar’s face before looking at the enraged Winchester. “He’s my friend, Dean. Anyhow, what gives you the right to say who can and can’t touch me? You kicked me out and left, remember?”

Dean closed his eyes and looked away as he stopped struggling. “Let me go.” Sam glanced at Cas and released Dean when the other man nodded. “Please? Can we talk?” Dean asked as he reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand. He felt that jolt of electricity that he hadn’t felt in months. His head shot up and he looked at Cas with wide, pleading eyes.

Cas’ skin tingled where it met Dean’s. His blue eyes met green and he could see the fear in them so he nodded. Dean’s fingers found Cas’ and held on like a lifeline, as he guided Cas away from the group. Both men stood for a moment, with their fingers intertwined, not knowing what to say. Finally, Dean broke the silence.

“I’m not gay.”

Cas furrowed his brow and searched Dean’s face. “Then why the hell are you back in the town’s only gay bar?” Cas asked as he pulled his hand away.

“...W-what?” Dean looked around, and even though the bar looked ‘normal’ on first inspection, another good look showed that most of the patrons were paired into same sex couples. “I...I didn’t…”

Cas crosses his arms over his chest. “Just go home, Dean. You clearly don’t belong here. We don’t have anything to talk about.” He said as he turned back to the group.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm to stop him. “I’m just, I’m not gay. It’s just,  _ you _ .” Dean’s eyes slowly met Cas’ when he looked back at him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Dean scratched at the back of his head. “Look, I’m sorry about how I acted last time. I thought Sam hired you to get back at me for putting itching powder in his boxers.”

“You’re forgiven.” Cas shifted closer to Dean, both gasping when they felt the charge trying to pull their bodies closer. “So, what now?” Cas whispered softly.

Dean closed the gap, pressing his lips against Cas’ as he felt the other man melt into him. His hand slowly found its way to Cas’ hip, then slid around to his ass. Cas pulled back a little and nipped at Dean’s lower lip. “Your place or mine?”

Dean swallowed hard as he made eye contact with Cas. “Yours.”

Cas smiled as he took Dean’s hand in his own and escorted him out to the parking lot, where he let Dean take over and guide him to his vehicle. “Nice car.”

Dean backed Cas up against Baby, kissing him deeply as he fumbled to unlock the door. He pulled back as the door opened and smiled at Cas. “Thanks. Get in.”

Cas slipped into the car and slid over to the passenger seat, then moving closer to Dean when he got in behind the wheel. He nosed at Dean’s neck before licking and biting at the flesh there. Dean glanced at the growing bulge in Cas’ pants and hesitantly placed his hand on top of it, biting his lip when he felt it twitch and Cas’ teeth nip at his neck. “How did...how did I do last time?”

Cas smiled against the mark on Dean’s neck as he slipped his hand inside Dean’s jeans and wrapped his fingers around his cock, making the other man moan. “You were amazing. After I got things started, you fucked me until neither of us could move.”

“I don’t remember that. I remember bits and pieces. I saw things when I was trying to be with other people, but I don’t remember everything.” Dean said as he slowly started running his fingers over the strained fabric under his hand. “I don’t know how to do this.”

Cas’ hips bucked into the touch. “I’ll help you. Drive or you’ll be fucking me in the back seat.” Dean groaned and thrust his hips into Cas’ touch. “You like that idea, don’t you?” Cas asked with a smirk. Dean nodded in response. “I know some place we can park and…”

“No.” Dean said, shaking his head. “No. Not this time. I drove seven hours to find you. I’m supposed to be doing a job in Texas. I don’t want a quick fuck on the backseat.”

Cas stared at Dean in disbelief. “You ditched a job and drove seven hours to find me, not knowing if you would, or if I’d want to see you?”

Dean blushed, accenting the freckles on his face. “I...yeah. Pretty stupid huh?”

Cas shifted and straddled Dean’s lap, smiling when he felt the other man’s hands on his ass. “No. Not stupid. It’s very...romantic.” He leaned down, kissing Dean as his fingers raked through his short hair. Cas ground against Dean, making the other man moan into his mouth, while their tongues fought for dominance.

Dean pulled back, breathless, and laid his head on the back of Baby’s bench seat. “Fuck. You keep doing that and we won’t make it out of this parking lot.”

Cas ground harder and slower in Dean’s lap. “What? This?” He asked with a smirk.

Dean moaned and grabbed Cas’ hips tightly, stopping their movement. “I haven’t cum in my pants since I was like, fifteen. I’m not planning on starting that up again.”

Cas’ smirk grew even more, as his eyes twinkled mischievously. He reached between them and released Dean’s cock, then his own. He kept his eyes locked with Dean’s as he held both of them in one hand, then thrust forward, eliciting a low moan from the other man. Cas watched as Dean’s eyes fluttered and his breathing increased. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and brought it to their straining cocks. “Hold them. I’ll do all the work.” He whispered into Dean’s ear. Dean nodded dumbly and wrapped his hand around both members, gasping when he felt Cas’ warm flesh in his hand. Cas ran his tongue up Dean’s jawline as he started thrusting into his hand. He could tell that Dean was right on the edge. Cas added his own hand on top of Dean’s and applied more pressure as he thrust harder. He nipped on Dean’s lower lip, tugging hard, then forced his tongue into the other man’s willing mouth.

Dean matched Cas’ thrusts, as his free hand found Cas’ messy dark hair and tangled his fingers deep into it. He moaned into the kiss when their rhythm faltered,making them thrust at different times, causing even more friction on their cocks. Dean couldn’t take the stimulation any longer. He pulled back and cried out Cas’ name as he shot spurts of cum between them. Cas’ own release followed shortly after and he collapsed against Dean’s chest.

Both men sat there, gasping for air, as they tried to come down from the high. Cas swallowed thickly, then broke the silence. “So, my place now?”

Dean laughed, making Cas bounce on his lap. “You think you can top that?”

“I know I can.” Cas said with a smirk. “That was just the foreplay.”

Dean swallowed hard and grabbed a towel off the back bench. He cleaned off their hands, then tossed the towel to the side. “Yeah. Ok. Uh, how do I get there?”

Cas slipped off of Dean’s lap, swatting at his hands when he tried to put his cock away. “Didn’t say I’m done with that yet.” He said as he ran his finger up the underside of Dean’s cock, making him moan.

“You expect me to drive while you’re jerking me off?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Cas hummed as he dipped his nail into Dean’s slit. “Have to have you ready when we get to my place.”

“Fuck.” Dean breathed out as he started Baby and followed Cas’ directions. If he listened and made each turn as Cas gave them to him, he’d be stroked lazily. If he missed a turn, or didn’t respond to Cas, his balls would be squeezed until his focus came back. It only took a few ‘reminders’ to listen before Dean was focusing more on Cas’ voice than on what his hand was doing. 

Cas fixed his and Dean’s pants when the car finally came to a stop at the house he shared with a few friends. He reached across Dean and opened the door, then pushed on his shoulder. “Get out. I want to get you to my room and get those clothes off you.”

Dean laughed a little as he slid out of the car. He allowed Cas to take his hand and lead him into the house and to a bedroom. He glanced around the room as Cas worked on getting their clothes off. He couldn’t help but notice just how bare it was. 

“Are you going to make me do everything?” 

“Huh?” Dean blinked and looked at a half naked Castiel. “Uh. No. Sorry. I was just checking out your room.”

Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head as he undid his jeans and removed them. “You can do that while we’re recovering.”

Dean inhaled sharply as he took in the beauty in front of him. “I thought I was making things up when I remembered how you looked. Fuck. Now I’m thinking my memory definitely forgot a few things.” Cas blushed shyly as Dean’s eyes continued to look him over. Dean pulled off the last piece of clothing as he finally got the courage to look at Cas’ hard cock.

Cas chewed on his lip and lazily stroked himself as he allowed Dean to look his fill. His own eyes took in the gorgeous man in front of him. He furrowed his brow at a few fresh bruises and cuts Dean had on his body, but other than those, his body was exactly how he remembered.

“I definitely forgot what yours looked like.”

Cas jumped a little when Dean’s voice pulled him from his memories. “Huh? What?”

“I said that I definitely forgot what your cock looked like.”

Cas looked down at the cock in his hand. “Oh. I don’t think you ever looked.”

“Guess that’s why I couldn’t picture it.” Dean said as he pulled Cas’ hand away and replaced it with his own. “So how do we do this? How do you want me?”

Cas’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “On the bed. Sit on the bed. I want to suck you while I prep myself.”

Dean pulled away, picking up his jeans and grabbing a couple condoms from his wallet. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked himself a few times before rolling one of the condoms onto his hard cock. Cas came around the bed with some lube and gave Dean a questioning look. “We don’t need condoms. I’m clean.”

Dean scratched at the back of his neck. “So am I. I’m just more comfortable with one on.”

“Because you’ll be fucking my ass?”

Dean shifted a little. “I mean in general, but well, I mean, yeah. Kind of.”

Cas nodded. This was new to Dean, so he needed to make it as comfortable as possible for him. He settled himself on his knees between Dean’s feet, the smell of latex filling his nose. Cas drizzled a little flavored lube over the condom and stroked Dean a few times to distribute it. He lubed up his own fingers and teased his hole as he took Dean into his mouth. The lube helped with the flavor, but it didn’t completely get rid of it.

Dean’s fingers tangled in Cas’ hair, guiding, but not forcing him. Cas slowly worked himself open, then pulled back with a pop. “Ready?” Dean nodded as he ran his fingers over Cas’ swollen lips. “Lay back on the bed. I’m going to ride you.”

Dean shifted so he was completely on the bed. He watched as Cas crawled onto the bed and straddled him. The other man’s face contorted a little as he started to try to lower himself onto Dean’s cock. He shifted a little and tried again. “Sorry. I thought I was stretched enough.”

“How can I help?”

Cas grabbed the lube and drizzled some on Dean’s fingers, then laid on Dean’s chest and guided his fingers to his ass. “You can stretch me more.”

Dean took a deep breath and moved his fingers around until Cas gasped, then he pushed until two fingers were deep inside Cas. He felt the muscles tighten as Cas moaned and rocked his hips into them. Dean took that as a sign to start thrusting them into Cas. When he met less resistance, he pushed a third in, making Cas gasp and push back harder. Dean brought his other hand down to Cas’ ass and ran his finger over the stretched skin before pushing that finger in with the others.

Cas panted and mewled as he pushed back. His fingers dug into Dean’s chest. “I...I’m ready.” Cas sat up when Dean removed his fingers. He grabbed Dean’s cock and slowly lowered himself until he was filled completely. He grabbed Dean’s thighs and let his head fall back. “Ffffuuuuck.”

Dean thrust up into Cas, making him cry out and dig his nails into Dean’s thighs. Cas slowly shifted forward with his hands on Dean’s chest as he met the other man’s thrusts. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he rode Dean harder, loving how wonderful it felt every time he was completely filled.

Cas gasped in shock when Dean rolled them over and started thrusting deep and hard into him. He moaned and stroked himself as Dean found a rhythm he was comfortable with and didn’t deviate from it. Cas rocked his hips, trying to change the pace and intensity, but Dean was too focused. Cas shifted his hips and moaned when Dean brushed his spot. “Harder, Dean, harder.” Cas begged as he feverishly stroked himself. Cas cried out as cum spilled on his chest and stomach. 

Dean stilled and filled the condom. He took a couple deep breaths, then fell onto the bed beside Cas. Dean lazily pulled the condom off, tied a knot in it, and tossed it into the trash can beside the bed.

Both men laid in silence as they caught their breath, and even after their breathing had evened out. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I think I’ll go make us some food.” Cas said quickly before getting out of the bed, pulling on some boxers, and hurrying from the room.

Dean covered his face with his arm and sighed. Had he remembered sex with Cas wrong? The parts he’d remembered felt electric and this felt...like every other encounter he’d ever had. Maybe it felt different because he didn’t know what he was doing. That had to be it. Dean sighed and got up, pulling on boxers, then made his way to the kitchen. Cas’ back was to him, so he took a seat at the table.

“I’m making eggs and toast. I was going to do bacon, but I think Balth finished it off.”

“Eggs and toast is fine.”

Cas finished cooking and set a plate in front of Dean, then one at his spot. He grabbed two waters from the fridge and put one with each plate, then sat. They sat in silence eating for a while. Cas took a bite of his toast as he watched Dean shovel food into his mouth. “I’m clean you know. I’m not lying to you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Then why’d you insist on wearing a condom? It’s not like I could get pregnant.”

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. “Look, I don’t have sex without a condom no matter what. You’re either ok with a condom or we’re not having sex.”

Cas sighed softly as he pushed the food around on his plate. “So I’m just another fuck to you? You’ll get your fun with me tonight, then you’ll go find some sexy cowgirl in Texas tomorrow night to fuck.”

“...What? No. I’m not…”

Cas pushed his plate away as he stood. “How could I have been so fucking stupid? How could I think that you driving seven hours meant anything more than you just wanted another easy lay?”

Dean hurried to stand and quickly made his way to Cas, pulling him close. “That’s not what this is. I...I don’t want this to be just another fuck. I want you, Cas, and that scares me.”

“Why?” Cas asked as he looked at Dean with sad eyes.

Dean sighed and pulled Cas closer. “It’s complicated.”

“As complicated as having sex with me was?”

“Huh? What are you talking about? That wasn’t complicated at all.”

Cas huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “You weren’t even there with me. Everything was fine until you took over. Who were you thinking about?”

“I wasn’t thinking about anyone but you!” Dean exclaimed.

“Then why didn’t you respond when I said something to you? It’s like you were on auto drive.”

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I was thinking… I was thinking about how I don’t deserve you. How I shouldn’t have come back here and started something with you because I’m just going to disappoint you and then you’ll leave.” Dean shrugged. “It’s what goes through my head anytime I’m with someone I like.”

Cas sighed sadly and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall from Dean’s eye. “Dean? Why are you so adamant about wearing condoms?”

Dean sighed and leaned into Cas’ touch. “I… My dad said we have to. He said he didn’t care how many women we slept with, as long as we kept it wrapped up. There’s no room for families in the life. Wear a condom because you’ll never see her again. Somehow he found out I forgot the rubber one night. I ended up with a black eye and a bloody lip. I haven’t forgotten one since.”

Cas wiped away tears and pulled Dean in close. “Well, I’m not a woman, so you don’t have to worry about us creating a family. And you know I’m clean, so you know I’m not going to give you anything.” Dean nodded as Cas gently scratched at the back of his head. “Would you be willing to try again without one? Let it be skin on skin like it was in the car...and our first time?”

Dean pulled away and looked at Cas in shock. “What do you mean like it was our first time? There were like four condoms on the floor.”

Cas shrugged. “You kept struggling with them. I told you I was clean and you decided that was good enough. It was amazing.” Dean thought back to that hungover morning and realized that in his haze and rage, it never dawned on him that the condoms hadn’t been used. “And you already know you’re going to see me again.”

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Cas moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands to Dean’s ass and pulled their groins together, grinding against the other man. Cas squeaked in surprise when Dean lifted him and sat him on the counter. He pulled back quickly. “Dean… as much as I’m for kitchen sex… I don’t know when anyone will walk in…”

“Bedroom?” Dean asked as he wrapped Cas’ legs around his hips. Cas held on tight, nodding against Dean’s neck where he’d begun licking and sucking. Dean carried Cas to the bedroom, pinning him against the wall. He pulled Cas’ head away from his neck and pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

Cas moaned into the kiss. He let his legs drop, then got both of them out of their boxes without breaking this kiss. He wrapped his arms back around Dean’s neck, wrapping his legs around his waist again with Dean’s help. Dean worked to figure out the right angle, then pushed himself deep into Cas.

Both men gasped at the feeling of not having a barrier between them. Cas dug his nails into Dean’s back as he rested his forehead against his shoulder. Dean held Cas’ hips tightly as he withdrew until just the head was still inside him. “Ohhhh fuck.” Dean moaned, then pushed back into Cas. 

Cas’ nails clawed at Dean’s back as Dean quickly found a rhythm that had Cas seeing stars. Dean shifted their hips slightly and Cas cried out when Dean’s thrusts unknowingly focused on his prostate. Cas couldn’t think straight. It was all he could do to hold on. Dean slipped a hand between them, stroking Cas in time with his thrusts. “Dean!” Cas cried out as his cum coated Dean’s hand. 

“Cas!” Dean cried out as he came deep inside Cas. Dean stood on shaky legs. He carefully made his way to the bed before sitting, then collapsing back on it with Cas on top of him.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Cas slowly untangled himself from Dean and snuggled into his side with his head on Dean’s shoulder. He smiled when he felt Dean’s arm wrap protectively around him and pull him closer. “So, no more condoms?”

Dean laughed and kissed the top of Cas’ head. “Fuck no. I’d have to be stupid to not want to feel that again.”

Cas laughed and kissed Dean’s shoulder before yawning. He reached behind himself and pulled the blanket over both of them. “You’ll still be here when I wake up, right?” Cas asked sleepily.

Dean gently ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Yeah. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mm’kay.”

——

Dean woke the next morning, smiling when he felt Cas’ warm breaths ghost across his chest. He gently ran his hand over Cas’ back, then started tracing individual feathers in his wings. Cas shifted and kissed Dean’s chest. “Mornin.”

“Morning.” Dean said, kissing the top of Cas’ head. “How do you feel?”

“Mmmmmm. Well fucked.”

Dean laughed a little. “Yeah. Me too.”

“How long can you stay?” Cas asked softly, after a moment of silence.

Dean sighed as he pulled Cas closer, smiling when the other man snuggled into his side. “Maybe one more night. I wish I could stay here with you, but I can’t and I’m not sure when I’ll be back in the area.”

“I don’t need to be here. I can be wherever you are.”

Dean pulled back a little and studied Cas. “Sam and I...we basically live on the road. There’s nights that Baby is the only roof over our heads. That’d mean we share a bench cause Sam gets his own.”

Cas shrugged a little. “I’m fine with that if you are.”

“Sam has horrendous gas.”

Cas laughed a little. “I’ll invest in a gas mask and air freshener.”

“Come to Texas with me.”

Cas shifted and looked up at Dean. “Are you serious?” Dean nodded. “And after that?”

Dean ran his fingers up and down Cas’ arm. “You’ll go wherever we go. You’ll call our home in Kansas your home.”

“Ok. Yes. I’ll move in with you.”

“...Really?”

Cas shifted so he was straddling Dean’s hips and looking down at the other man. “Really. I want to wake up like this everyday. Don’t you?”

Dean nodded as he ran his hand over Cas’ chest. “Yeah. I just... I gotta ask Sammy first. He has to be ok with you being on the road with us.”

Cas leaned down, kissing Dean’s neck. “Your brother likes me. We sat up talking for a few hours after you passed out the last time you were here. I doubt he’ll have a problem with this.”

Dean tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair as he moaned. “Still gotta make sure.” Cas nipped at Dean’s neck as he ground into him. Dean moaned and tightened his hold on Cas’ hair. “Fuck.”

Cas smirked and reached for the lube. He bit Dean’s ear and tugged as he reached between them and lubed the other man’s cock. Cas pulled back a little, then sat up when Dean released his hair. He grabbed Dean’s cock and sank down on it with a hiss as he bit his lip.

“You ok?” Dean asked as he ran his hands up Cas’ thighs.

Cas nodded as he put his hands on Dean’s chest and let his head fall forward. “Yeah. Probably should have prepped myself a little. I’ll be ok though.”

Dean gently lifted Cas’ chin, bringing his own head closer, and kissed him softly. Cas licked at the seam of Dean’s lips, pushing his tongue in when they parted. Their tongues danced lazily as Cas slowly started moving his hips. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ muscular back. One remained placed on his upper back while the other found its way to ass. He held Cas close, then rolled them over, keeping the slow pace Cas had set.

Cas moaned into the kiss, then pulled back a little. “Let me just…” 

Dean shifted so he was on his knees. “Something wrong?”

Cas shook his head as he pulled both knees to his chest. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him forward until Dean’s weight was keeping his legs pinned in place. “Makes it easier.” He mumbled against the other man’s lips. Cas moaned when Dean started thrusting into him again.

Dean licked at Cas’ lips, biting the bottom one and tugging as his thrusts became harder. Cas’ nails scratched at the back of Dean’s neck as his breathing increased. He reached between them and started stroking himself. Dean’s tongue slipped into Cas’ mouth when the other man moaned.

Cas grabbed Dean’s bicep and threw his head back, moaning Dean’s name over and over when Dean found his prostate and focused on it. Dean smirked and nipped at Cas’ jawline. “You like that?” Cas nodded and gripped Dean’s arm tighter. 

Dean cursed under his breath when his phone rang with Sam’s ringtone. “I gotta...Sammy…” Cas shot Dean a look when he grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear. “Hey, Sammy…” Dean said, out of breath.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Nah. What’s up?”

Cas glared at Dean as he snatched the phone from him. “Is this an emergency?”

“Uh, no…”

“We’re busy, Sam. He’ll call you back when we’re done and cleaned up.” Cas hung up and tossed the phone aside. “Keep fucking me before I decide to stay here.”

Dean leaned over Cas, kissing him softly. “Sorry.” He reached between them, stroking Cas’ straining cock as he started thrusting. 

Cas moaned and dug his nails into Dean’s arm. “Please, Dean, please.” He begged as he tried to get back to the same angle they had been in before the call. Dean shifted and Cas cried out when his spot was hit. Cas mewled and grabbed the pillow. “Oh...oh...oh...fuuuuuuucckkkkkkkkk.” He moaned as stripes of cum painted his chest.

Dean kissed Cas, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He explored Cas’ mouth as his hand milked all the cum from his cock. Dean thrust harder into Cas, making him moan into the kiss. He pulled back, placing his hands on Cas’ calves, pinning them down. His thrusts got harder and faster as he smiled down at Cas. “You’re so fucking sexy right now.”

Cas blushed and grabbed Dean’s ass, digging his nails into the meaty flesh as he urged him deeper. “Cum in me. Fill me up.”

Dean’s thrusts faltered and his nails dug into Cas’ calves. “Fuck...fuck...shit...Cas!” Dean cried out as his hips hit Cas’ ass hard and stilled. Cas felt Dean’s cock twitch, then the warm burst of cum fill him. Dean thrust a few last times, moaned when Cas tightened the muscles around him. He finally pulled out, watching as some cum spilled out. He ran his finger through it, then pushed it back into him.

Cas gasped causing Dean to look at him. Dean blushed and smiled shyly. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

Cas laughed a little as he grabbed Dean’s wrist and brought his finger to his face, sucking it into his mouth. Dean’s dick twitched in interest as he watched. Cas pulled off with a pop and licked his lip. “You taste good and it feels amazing inside me.” Cas carefully reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a plug, handing it to Dean. “Can I keep it inside me until later?”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He ran his fingers through cum that had leaked out and pushed it back into Cas before fully inserting the plug into him. Cas brought Dean fingers back to his mouth and licked them clean. “We need a shower.” He said as he used Dean’s fingers to collect cum from a pool on his stomach, then sucked them clean.

Dean groaned as he bit his lip. He leaned over and kissed Cas’ chest a few times before licking a small pool of cum. Cas sighed and raked his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You taste good too.” Dean said after swallowing.

Cas pulled Dean’s face to his own and licked into his mouth, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue. He moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, then pulled the other man’s head back. “Shower.” Dean nodded, kissing Cas softly, then got off the bed and pulled Cas to his feet.

Cas smiled and led Dean to the bathroom, pushing him into the shower and against the wall. He kissed Dean deeply as he fumbled to turn on the water. Both men jumped when cold water sprayed down on them. “Shit! Sorry. Wrong one.” Cas said with a laugh as he turned the knob and the water warmed.

Cas gasped when Dean’s warm tongue licked at his cock. He looked down and was met by the beautiful sight of Dean, wet and naked on his knees, with his tongue licking and exploring his cock. “You don’t have to do that you know.”

Dean looked up at Cas as he stroked him. “I want to try.”

Cas gently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Ok. Just don’t hurt yourself.”

Dean nodded and looked back at Cas’ cock. He gently licked and kissed up and down the other man’s length, then sucked just the head into his mouth. Cas moaned and tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, trying hard to not take control away from him. Dean glanced at Cas as he took more of him into his mouth. He gagged slightly and pulled back, wiping at his eyes.

“Not too deep. Just focus on the head.” Dean nodded and took Cas back into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, being careful to not take him too deep.

Dean slowly pulled back, looking at the rock hard cock in front of him, then up at Cas, who was flush and watching Dean. “If I uh… Would you uh….”

“Would I what?” Cas asked as he ran his thumb over Dean’s lower lip.

“Be gentle.” Dean replied softly with worry written on his face.

“Be gen-?” Cas sighed and lifted Dean’s chin until the other man stood. “I’d love nothing more than to fuck you, but not here. Not like this.” Dean turned his head, looking away. Cas gently turned his face back, waiting until Dean’s beautiful green eyes looked at him. “I want to take my time with you. I want to take you apart piece by piece, then take my time putting you back together. I can’t do that in here. I can’t do that when your brother is waiting for a call back.” Cas ran his thumb over Dean’s lips, then kissed him softly. “Maybe tonight, if we are alone and you still feel like you’re ready. Ok?”

Dean nodded a little. “Yeah.”

Cas smiled and ran his hand over Dean’s chest. “Now, how do you want to end this? Did you want to continue the blow job, which feels amazing, or do you want a repeat of what we did in the car?”

Dean blushed a little at the compliment. “I wouldn’t mind another hand job.”

Cas grinned. “You mean frotting? It’s pretty nice, huh?” Cas asked as he pushed Dean back against the wall and took both of them into his hand. Dean moaned and wrapped his hand around Cas’. Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s lips as he started stroking them. “Tell me, Dean, do you like when I manhandle you?”

Dean moaned and nodded slightly. “Yeah.” He whispered against Cas’ lips. 

Cas nipped at Dean’s bottom lip. “Mmmm. I thought so. I saw how your pupils dilated when I shoved you against the wall.” Dean moaned as his hips bucked into their hands. “Just thinking about it excites you, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Cas ran his free hand to Dean’s ass and grabbed it firmly. “After you’re comfortable, I’ll fuck you through walls, bend you over tables and plow into you, and throw you on beds and fuck you until you’re too hoarse to scream my name when you cum.” Cas said as he ran his finger over Dean’s hole and applied pressure.

Dean cried out, his hips rocked between Cas’ finger and their hands. “Cum with me Dean.” Dean grabbed Cas’ arm hard, his nails digging into the tender flesh as he shot spurt after spurt between them. Cas’ own release mixed with Dean’s and coated their hands. Cas kissed Dean hard, making the back of the other man’s head hit the wall. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance as Cas milked the last drops from their cocks.

Dean pulled away first, gasping for air and grabbing for Cas so his legs wouldn’t give out on him. Cas tightened his hold. “I’ve got you.” He said as he kissed Dean’s face. “Once you’ve calmed down we need to actually get clean in here.” Cas said with a chuckle.

It didn’t take long for Cas to get both of them cleaned and dried. Dean helped where he could, but was for the most part still floating from the force of his orgasm. Cas ushered Dean into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed before picking up his phone and tossing it to him. “Call your brother back.”

Dean dialed Sam as he watched Cas cleaning up the mess they’d made. “Hey, Sammy. What’s up?”

“Did you seriously answer my call while having sex?”

“Uh, yeah. It could have been an emergency.”

Sam sighed. “Dean… Are you done yet? They’re needing us in Texas. We can try to come back here when we’re done.”

“Yeah, about that…” Dean said as he glanced at Cas. “He’s coming with us.” Cas stopped what he was doing and glanced at Dean.

“You sure about that? You sure he can stand you for that long?”

“Ha Ha, Samantha. Yes, I’m sure he can stand being around me that long.” Cas smiled and walked over to Dean, then sat in his lap. “Question is, are you ok with him being on the road with us and staying in Kansas with us?”

“Yes. It’s about time you found someone that makes you happy.”

Dean kissed Cas softly. “He definitely does that.”

“I do what?”

“Make me very happy.” Cas blushed slightly, making Dean chuckle. “Sammy, we gotta pack some of his things, then we’ll swing by to get you.”

“No more sex. Don’t take too long.”

“Your.. hair’s.. too long.” Sam laughed on the other line. “Shut up, Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean hung up and ran his hand over Cas’ naked body. Cas kissed Dean, then got up. “Help me pack, so we can hit the road.” 

Dean watched as Cas walked to the closet and bent over to get a duffle bag, the position exposing the plug that was still buried in his lover. Dean shivered and moaned softly at the knowledge of what the plug was holding in place. Cas glanced back at Dean. “What?”

“Forgot you had that plug in you.”

Cas smirked and leaned forward more, pushing his ass out. “I can still feel your cum in me.”

“Fuck.” Dean breathed out. 

Cas laughed and tossed the duffel at Dean, then started grabbing clothes. Dean watched as Cas shoved armloads of clothing into his bag. “Hey. I’ve been curious about something since that night.”

Cas glanced at Dean as he tried to force the zipper closed. “What are you curious about?”

“Well, I uh, it’s not  _ as _ weird now that I know what kind of bar that is, but, why’d you sit in my lap?”

Cas blushed a little. “I saw you when you came in. You looked so fucking hot. I wanted you so bad. Balth told me to keep wanting because you were clearly in a committed relationship.”

“Huh?”

“You walked in with Sam and stuck close to each other.”

Dean ran his hand over his face. “Why does everyone assume we’re a couple? We’re  _ brothers _ .”

Cas shrugged and grabbed another bag. “Anyhow, I felt like that wasn’t the case, so I sat two stools away from you so I could find out if you were together.”

Dean grinned and smacked Cas’ ass when he returned to the bed. “You stalked me.”

“I did  _ not _ stalk you.”

“Fine. You eavesdropped.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You made some comment about someone’s ass and Sam asked how the hell you’re his brother. I tried to figure out how to introduce myself, but then you made it easy. You said you wanted an angel in your lap and I took that as a sign.”

“Because of your wings?”

“That and my name. I’m named after the Angel of Thursday.”

Dean pulled Cas between his legs and grabbed his ass, pulling him close. “And luckily I’d had enough liquid courage to not care that you were a guy. If I hadn’t, you probably would have ended up on the floor with a bloody lip.”

“Thank god for liquid courage then.”

Dean kissed Cas as he nudged the plug, making the other man moan. He pulled back with a smirk, then looked at the packed bags. “Anything we don’t take now we can come back for later. There’s not a lot of room with three guys, our stuff, and our tools.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You still haven’t told me what you and Sam do.”

“I’ll let Sam help me explain the family business on the way to Texas.” Dean said as he smacked Cas’ ass, then stood up and pulled on his clothes. Cas pulled his own clothes on, then smiled when Dean picked up his bags and carried them to the car for him.

“Should I get in the back?”

“Nah. I want you up front with me. Sam will be fine back there.” Dean said as he slipped in behind the wheel, Cas getting in beside him. Dean drove them to Bobby’s safe house just outside of town and honked. 

Sam exited the house and walked toward the car, shaking his head when he found them joined at the lips. He tossed his bag in the backseat and got in. “Nice to see you again, Castiel.”

Cas pulled back and looked back at Sam. “It’s nice to see you again, too. Dean says you’re going to help him explain the family business to me.”

Sam shot Dean a look and Dean shrugged in response. “You’re the nerd.” Dean said as he hit the gas and started heading for Texas.

“Ok. So get this.”


End file.
